The Queen and The Thief
by Cassiiopheyiia
Summary: What happens when a queen runs away not only with a married man, but a thief? WARNING: This story will have sensitive themes such as cheating, infidelity, stealing, murdering.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's POV:

Today was an extremely strange day. I was going to meet my long lost cousin Rapunzel and new her husband who's name I've forgotten. Their arrival was estimated to be in the middle of the night, so I had no worries. After I got dressed, I went down stairs and meet up with my sister Anna for breakfast. We sat down at the table, and our breakfast was served, and as always Anna was talking about a dream that a troll kissed, but then she mentioned some interesting rumours about Rapunzel.

"Are you exited to meet our cousin" Anna asked exited.

"Of course" I said

"I've heard that she used to have magical hair that cured the sick or injured" Anna said impressed.

After I have heard that I became a bit interested in who our cousin was , she seemed loyal, warm hearted, and adventurous, which filled me with excitement.

Eugene's POV

This day was absolutely the strangest day I've ever had. Today I woke up in the very early in the morning to get a chance to look at the ocean for the last time before I arrive to Arendelle. While I was looking at the ocean Rapunzel came up to me and asked

"Enjoying the view" she asked

"Definitely" I said gladly

"We'll be arriving to Arendelle in the middle of the night so in the morning we can go ahead and have breakfast with them" Rapunzel said brightly.

"Excellent" I said

Not that I wasn't exited the only thing that worried me was Rapunzel's older cousin named Elsa, rumor has it that she has magical ice powers, and she had once set an eternal winter, and almost killed her own sister. That was too much that it sort of made me scared of her.

Elsa's POV

After a day full of duties I decided to go to my room and go to my balcony. While I was at the balcony I started to think about the thing that happened to me during life. First I've figured out I had magical ice powers, then I shot my sister with a blast of ice on the head and nearly killed by an ice blast in the heart, I've set an eternal winter, and after all of these years I had a long lost aunt that had the same powers but died sacrificing herself for me and everyone else that lived in a town called Storybook. It was too much to take in that I've even started to cry noticing how many thing I've lost during these years. After having my moment of tears, I took the decision to get out of the castle and take a stroll around the kingdom, even though it was about one-o-clock of the morning. So I grabbed my cape and headed to the village.

Eugene's POV

When we arrived to Arendelle, I felt like if I were dying because I always get sea sick during boat trips. I've decided to take a stroll around Arendelle to my way around the place. This placed seemed quiet and calm, well what could I say it was the middle of the night, but at the same time I was thinking about my alter ego Flynn Rider, I miss him so much, but I promised Rapunzel that I would never be the guy that I used to be, a theif who was flirt around ladies and only cared about money and riches, but what if I've never met Rapunzel and kept on having the life of a criminal. That was everything that my mind was thinking about, until I saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, it was a girl, she had a platinum blonde french braid and pale skin, her eyes were blue as ice and her lips were red as blood, then I told myself what was I thinking, I have a wife, I'm married, buy a place inside of me told me to speak to that girl and so I did. I approached to her and tried to at least have a normal conversation with that girl.

"Hey" I said nervously

"Hey" the girl said

Her voice was soft and sweet like if she could sing in a musical or something.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing in the streets all alone at this time?" I questioned

"I'm not alone I'm with you aren't I" she said with her charming voice

When she said that my checks turned red like a tomato.

Elsa's POV

I definitely did not why I said that I just wasn't thinking but the guy was sure very handsome he was tall had dark brown hair and eyes, and was dressed in a vet nice suit.

"So what's your name" he decided to ask

"I don't think we need to know our names since we might never see eachother again" I told him politely

"And if do" The man said with pride

Golly this guy was pushy, he literally wanted to know who I was and attempt to see me again

"Well goodbye" I said desperately trying to end the conversation

Eugene's POV

Any guy would of just let a woman like that go if she said that, but I for sure wasn't going to let her go that easily. So I started to follow her.

"Stop following me!" The girl said angrily

Woah, this chick was spicy, I loved it

"What if I don't want to" I said bravely

As soon I said that she stepped on a rock and tripped over, but thanks to my good reflexes I caught her before she fell down. As soon as I picked her up she said

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" I said "But, are you okay"

"Don't worry, I just hurt my ankle, I'll be okay on my own" The girl said

I believed her at first, until she started walking, and like the handsome, kind gentleman I was, I went ahead and helped her.

"Here let me help you" I told her

I lifted her up and carried her in arms.

"So can you tell me your name now?" I asked her, hopefully she would tell me.

"Fine you win, my name is Elsa" She said

Elsa what a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman like her

Elsa's POV

I literally had no choice, I knew that he would keep on asking if I never told him, but he had to tell me his name if he wanted to know mine of course.

"And what's your name" I asked him

"My name is... Flynn Rider" He said

The name Flynn Rider really suited him, and I liked that.

"Tell me Elsa, why are you out here at this hour?" Flynn asked me

"To be honest, I really wanted to get away from everything, and have free will to go and do anything I want" I told him

"I have an idea, why don't come and run away with me" Flynn said with excitement

"I can't do that, I have duties, and a sister to care of at home, I can't just all of the sudden leave everything and run away" I told him with a sad face

"But you said you want to run away, at least give it a try" He told me

"I don't know" I told him with a frown

"Come-on Blondie don't you want to run away with a famous theif" Flynn said

"Maybe, depends on what we're going to steal" I said

After I said that I thought about it, a queen stealing and running away from her kingdom to have the life of criminal no way... or maybe

Eugene's POV

When I heard Elsa say that I was sure she did want to run away with me. God what am I thinking! I'm married, to the love of my life, Rapunzel I married her for one reason because I love her, and I promised her that I will never be Flynn Rider ever again, but I already told Elsa that was my name. Oh boy I'm sure getting my self into trouble.

"You can leave me here" Elsa said "I'm near my house, so I can walk there by myself

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"Yes thank you, oh and about running away with you I'll think about it" Elsa told me softly

"Alright Blondie" I told her

"Well goodbye Flynn, I'll see you around"

Elsa told me

Elsa give Eugene a kiss on the cheek*

"Bye Elsa" I said

After spending about two hours with Elsa I went back to my boat telling my self

"I'm married, I'm married, I'm married"

Elsa's POV

After Flynn left, I went to the castle were Anna and Kristoff were waiting for me.

"Elsa! There you are! I was worried sick about you!" Anna said worried "Elsa your ankle, are you alright?"

"Yes I tripped and twisted my ankle but don't worry I'm fine" I told Anna

"What were you doing in the village at this hour?" Kristoff asked

"I just needed some fresh air" I told him

"But let's get you back to bed" Anna told me still worried

 ** _I hope you guys liked this fan fic, I've never written something like this before so I hope it's good enough. Also this was inspired by Frozen, Tangled, and Once Upon A Time. Enjoy!_**

 ** _~Cassiiopheyiia_**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

I had one of the most strangest dreams I've ever had in my life, I dreamt about Flynn and I, we were about to get married, I was wearing a beautiful white dress, while Flynn looked all handsome in a groom tux, one of the best dreams I've had yet .Today was the day, today I finally get to meet my new cousin I hope she likes me, because after everything I have done I really don't know what she thinks about me. Anna came to my room to help me pick out a dress.

"Ok Anna, what should I wear?" I asked her

"How about your ice dress? That one is my favorite" Anna said

"Alright the ice dress it is" I said with excitement

After I got dressed I went to the library with Anna and wait for Rapunzel and her husband to arrive.

Eugene's POV

Last night I had the most unexpected ever dream it was about me and my Blondie, Elsa, we were going to get married, she looked amazing in that white dress of hers while I was looking handsome as always. As good as that dream was I needed to wake up from it because I'm married, dreaming about something like that is technically cheating on Rapunzel.On our way to the castle I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. After we arrived at the castle, we went inside to met Rapunzel's cousins, at the same time I looked through the castle, It was beautiful very detailed. The guards escorted us to library were Rapunzel's cousins were, when we entered guess who I saw... Elsa.

Elsa's POV

I couldn't believe it when I saw Flynn with Rapunzel, I couldn't believe what I did with him last night. First, I flirted with him. Second, he caried me all the to the castle in his arms. Finally, I kissed him on the cheek! I was sure getting my self into problems. Anyways, when me and Anna met Rapunzel she introduced her self and gave us a big hug and when she introduced us to her husband I found out something.

"Oh, and this is my husband Eugene, you'll never believe it, if it wasn't for him I would of never found my real family." Rapunzel said

Not only did he didn't told me he was married he lied about his name.

"Anna, why don't you give them a tour of the castle while I see if breakfast is ready" I said

"Sure, why not, come on let's go" Anna said

"I think I'll pass" Eugene told them

"Okay sweetie I'll see you in breakfast" Rapunzel said

After they left I made sure nobody else was inside the library. Then I went to Eugene and said

"Liar!" I screamed

"I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know that you were the queen, and my wife's cousin" He told

"You should of told me your real name and that you were married" I whispered at him angrily

"I know, I'm sorry, but are you still thinking about my request" Eugene said

"Are you stupid or something!? I can't run away with my cousin's husband it would be wrong" I said angrily

"Come-on Blondie Rapunzel isn't gonna mind me leaving for a while" Eugene said

"But for stealing, and with his cousin!" I screamed at him

Eugene's POV

I know, she is right, I can't run away with Elsa and have a life of crime once again, but something inside of me told me that I needed to do this with her

"Look Blondie, we want the same thing, freedom, so if you say yes we can leave tonight and come back whenever you want" I screamed at her

After we were interrupted by one of the guards and we were told that breakfast was ready. During the whole meal me and Elsa couldn't just stop staring at eachother.

"Tonight we're having a party to celebrate your arrival" Anna said

"That's amazing" Rapunzel mentioned

The party was my chance if Elsa said yes we could have the chance to run away, but again I need to stop thinking about Elsa, I have a wife, which is Rapunzel and I made a promise to love her and take care of her for the rest of my life. What is up with me.

I loved the party it was fun and Elsa looked beaut... never mind, I wanted to stop thinking about Elsa but then Rapunzel asked me favor

"I think you should go ahead and dance with Elsa, she looks like if she's board and isn't enjoying the party." Rapunzel suggested

"I'll try and ask her" I said

Elsa's POV

The party was amazing, everything was well decorated, the music was perfect, and everyone was having fun. Then I saw Eugene approach me and asked.

"Want to dance with me, Blondie?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't dance" I told him

"Of course you can" Eugene said with excitement "Everyone can dance"

"Everyone else can but not me" I said

"That's it Blondie you leave me no choice but for me to use my killing weapon, the smoulder" Eugene warned me

*Eugene shows Elsa his smoulder*

*Elsa starts laughing*

I've had to admit that his smoulder was charming but charming at the same time, which made me want to know him more.

"So, are you gonna dance with me?" Eugene asked

"Alright, but only for a little bit" I said

After he pulled me into his arms and we started dancing, it felt like a dream, like if there was nobody in our way trying to stop us from being together. But those kind of thoughts needed to get out of my head.

"Elsa, can I speak to you alone?" Eugene asked

"Um, sure" I said nervously

We decided to go to my balcony back in my room to talk, since it was the only private place we had for now

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"It's about what I told you last night" Eugene said

"I already told you, I can't, I already hurt so many people, that I don't want Rapunzel to be one of them" I said sadly

"Elsa, I want to be free for once in my life, and so you, and this is the only chance we got to be free, if we don't do this now, we will never have a chance to run away ever again, so are you in or not" Eugene said seriously

I thought about, what he said for a moment, he was right, I wanted to be free too, and if this was the only way, I was going to do it at any cost.

"Okay, I'm in" I told him

"Alright then Blondie, when do we leave" Eugene said

"Right now" I said

"Then let's pack our bags and go" He agreed

Eugene's POV

I knew this was wrong but I need a break from being a prince, and have a good time with my self. Me and Blondie decided that we were going to fake our own kidnappings. After we finished the kidnapping scenery we went to Elsa's balcony and started to go down with a rope when we got to the ground we escaped from the castles back entrance and we started heading to our new adventures together.

Anna: When the party was over, I wondered where Elsa was so me and Rapunzel went up to Elsa's room and it was a mess and when we saw her balcony door's open me and Rapunzel started to get worried, we have searched the whole castle, but we never found her

Rapunzel: We couldn't find Elsa anywhere so me and Anna went up to my room and it was destroyed also but then I found Eugene's wedding ring and one of his medals thrown on the floor which meant something. Eugene and Elsa were both kidnapped.


End file.
